


Summer in February

by crazynoona



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Litter of bunnies and puppies kind of cute, Not Beta'd, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, and maybe unicorns and rainbows too, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall in love with the tangible, with that one man who will always be next to you, her mother said.<br/>Darcy Lewis did listen, in fact those words marinated down to her nucleus.<br/>But then again, love is a force of nature, hence - unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in February

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so if your intolerance for bad grammar is in the same level as Mr.Holmes, this won't be your cup of tea. Just a fast dribbles for the 14th of Feb (a bit late I know), for once trying my feet on the fluff boat, because those [pervy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3203834/chapters/6967478) [smutty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3251609) writings got me slightly embarrassed. _Slightly ___.
> 
> Sending lots of love to all of you in tasertrick team!
> 
>  
> 
> xxoo
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS : my playlist for this fic was _'L'amoureuse'_ by Carla Bruni. Love that song so much! Try to listen to it during the last scene, you won't regret it, I promise!

* * *

 

 

Fall in love with the tangible, with that one man who will always be next to you, her mother said.

 

Darcy Lewis did listen, in fact those words marinated down to her nucleus. But then again, love is a force of nature, hence - unstoppable.

 

It came like a car-crash in the rush of early spring of her fourteen years of living, knocked her over until she grazed her knees down the gravely pavement. _Hard_.

 

Seven years later, the love that came unannounced, like a thief in the middle of the darkest night still lingers. And that insufferable thief is now walking over to where she stands, with his usual poise and grace. All (should be) illegally gorgeous six foot two of him.

 

Her heart palpitates in anticipation. She could already hear his sultry voice, that smooth baritone, rich and velvety, the kind that melts your bones into a puddle of sludgy gooey, uttering the exact words like he did any other day before this day. And those words are ...

 

"Hi, one double espresso, tall. To go, please."

 

Yeah. _That_.

 

"Will there be anything else, Loki?" Was her usual response. And sadly, she too knew what his answer will be.

 

"No, that'll be all. Thank you -" A crooked smile on his face.

 

Yeah, so her love life has been nothing but pathetic, of the worse kind. It's not like she can help it. She bet he doesn’t even remember her name. Who would? That girl with her big hair, braces and dorky glasses (no more braces now, thank God!). After all these years! She typed down his order, dark clouds above her heart.

 

"Thank you, Darcy."

 

Her fingers stopped mid-type, didn’t dare to lift her head just yet. Blush seeping to her cheeks. _But you must though, it would be most impolite not to!_ So, she did.

 

"You're most welcome Loki.” Unlike him, she knows every random bit about Loki Laufeyson. Such as his cologne, the brand of his watch, his shoes, the color of his suit for the next day (it usually all black for Monday and Friday, grey to dark blue throughout the rest, but on Saturday, mmmh the leather jacket comes out to play. The ties though, were trickier ... All in all it was rather a fun guessing game, despite pathetic).

 

"Have a good day Darcy.” A glint in his green-blue eyes (depends on how they caught the light). He gave her that beaming smile that could literally stop the traffic.

 

"You too Loki!" She just might be having seizures internally, that was the longest conversation they ever shared. Which was beyond absurd, because she’s a natural chatter, the queen of witty banter! Most the times she even got complaints for talking too much.

 

Kryptonite. Yeah that must be it, he’s her kryptonite.

 

Loki is six years above her age, which made it impossible for them to be classmates or even to share the same school at the same time, though they graduated from the same high-school.

 

She used to work part-time for his mother, cleaning their humongous lawn over the summer and winter too. And somehow one day, he left, _puff_ , just like that. No one told her what had happened ( _duh!_ ), the resident of that gorgeous house grieved after his sudden departure. She wanted to grieve along with them, but she knew how silly that would be mulling over the fact that she was a nobody. But she grieved anyway, in her own way, in solitary.

 

And so her life moved on. Or so she thought.

 

Until one day (three years, four months, two weeks, five days, and twelve hours later) he went back home. His hair was longer, almost reaching to his shoulder but not quite, and he’s definitely much taller, still in the same slender build she remembered, but now toned, more defined, a man, no longer a boy. His eyes though, she can literally see unspoken pain and grieve lingered there, as if he was taking the weight of the world on his broad shoulders.

 

She wanted to carry it with him, _hell_ , for him. If he only knew.

 

Darcy blew out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when he finally moved out of the line to wait for his order in another counter. He’s been a frequent in this coffee shop for almost a month now (okay, three weeks, five days and seven hours), it’s the best thing in the world. Kinda.

 

And so her day moved on just like the usual. Flat and mundane. Juggling in between classes and part-time jobs.

 

Speaking of jobs, guessing his occupation was one of her favorite game too (yes, yes pathetic), and judging from his attire, her top three picks were : lawyer, C.E.O, spy. _Hey!_ It’s her imagination, she's entitled to a certain fantasy.

 

 _Man_ , she sounded like a total creep. Swear to god she was just a normal girl. Before Loki Laufeyson happened.

 

Darcy walked out of the small coffee shop, buttoning her jacket, putting on her purple beanie, slinging her taupe messenger bag, her hands full with research papers for tomorrow’s class, rushing over to the nearest bus stop. Ready for her next job, because no one ever said college was cheap.

 

The cold wind blew some dried leaves, swirling and dancing with each other, hovering above the coarse pavements, circling over her boots, her traitorous brain started to play Adele’s _‘Chasing Pavements’_ , she tugged her jacket a bit tighter.

 

February has always been the coldest month for her. Not at all about the weather, but because all those damn hearts and stupid pink (the chocolates she can deal with, in fact those discounts they're having are a blessing in disguise) scattered about the whole town.

 

Yeah _the_ Valentine’s day, and surprise surprise, she holds the title for the most eligible (not really) bachelorette for seven consecutive years! _Brava Lewis!_

 

Somehow her dates always ended up in a rubble of mess before February strikes. Was it something in the weather? Or was it something wrong with _her_? _Probably_. But by now she couldn’t care less.

 

“Darcy!”

 

She froze. Her brain froze. Her step froze. Was it possible that the traffic in-fact, _froze_ too? Oh, never mind, it's just the usual red light.

 

That voice, the one that haunts her dreams. Was she really losing it this time? Imagining his voice too now?

 

“Darcy!” He called out again when he thought she didn't hear him the first time.

 

She finally turned around, to find that surprisingly she wasn’t imagining things. It’s really _him_.

 

“Loki? Hi!” She tried for light and cheery. Came out a pitch too high for her liking.

 

He walked over even closer, until they’re standing almost toe to toe. Her head was spinning. His scent assaulting her senses, looming over her with his amazing stature, she can even spot those freckles in his mesmerizing eyes, _oooh god she can’t even_ SHDKNTLJKL!

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” He said, a shy smile on his face. “But you were always so busy, I would hate to bother you at work.”

 

YOU COULD HI-JACK THE WHOLE SHOP, TELL EVERYONE TO KNEEL,  AND TOOK ME HOSTAGE AND I STILL WOULDN’T MIND!

 

She smiled back, locking down her inner cretin Darcy Lewis, flushed, shaking her head, “No, well, yeah I was busy, you know, the usual, work – classes, boring stuffs. But you’re not a bother. Never a bother.” _Stop your gibberish Lewis!_ “Can I help you with something, Loki?”

 

“A lot actually.” His answer came with the most endearing _smize_ she ever saw her whole life as he raked his raven hair. “I was wondering if you would like to – “

 

And at that exact moment, some kids in their crimson tinted soccer uniforms passed by them, accidentally knocking her elbow that caused her to lose her grip over those papers she’s been holding on for dear life.

 

The papers float about them like giants snowflakes on December. Some even drifted too far for her comfort. _Damn it, those actually worth her two nights sleep!_

 

She rushed to grab them, piece by piece. “Here, let me help you.” Loki said, reaching over for the scattered papers too.

 

“Thanks, you’re a live saver!”

 

They work together effortlessly, and before they knew it they almost got everything covered. Just a few more papers lying on the ground.

 

She got to her knees, and he did the same. Their hands moving in the same direction, aiming for the same paper.

 

When their fingers caught that one last paper, they paused. Darcy swore the world stops along with her heartbeat.

 

“Darcy …” he called out again, a bit softer this time.

 

She cranes her neck to level her eyes with his. They’re a couple of inches away from each other faces. Gazing into each other eyes, drowns in the moment of the most deafening silence. “Loki.” She utters.

 

“Would you like to – “ He started again, uncertainty in his voice, and is that a hint of blush on his face? Can he be anymore cute?

 

“Yes, yes I’d love to.” Darcy cuts him off, unable to stop herself at the sight.

 

He stunned for a moment, confusion on his face, but then it switched to a bright relieve, a glee, followed with his rich chuckles, “But I haven’t finish the question. What if I was asking for something _inappropriate_?”

 

She bites down her lower lip before she too, laugh, clearly embarrassed, but the hell with it, she thought. “I’d still love to.”

 

“I mean, only if those things were inappropriately legal.” She added with a tease in her voice. “I do like to live dangerously.”

 

Another laugh escaped his lips. “Well then Darcy Lewis, I’m glad that I asked.” He said, letting go his hold of the paper, cupping her cheek with his palm. 

 

Before she could guess what’s his next move will be, a light peck landed on her left cheek. Soft, sweet, yet a tad too short. Like the taste of cotton candy melting on your tongue.

 

He backs off a bit, hand still firm on her jawline, looking straight into her eyes again, “Was that inappropriate?”

 

She chews her lip some more, a pack of butterflies fluttering inside her stomach, her heart beats faster than it normally does, she really should be worry for a possible cardiac infarction any minute now, but that’s the furthest thing on her mind.

 

“Yes.” She replied, with an unreadable expression on her face, “If you don’t do it again. Properly.”

 

The wattage in his next grin could probably light the whole city, his eyes beaming, none of those grieves she saw haunting there.

 

“As you wish Darcy.” And he proceeds to fulfill the sweet request.

 

 

For Darcy Lewis, despite the chilling weather, it was the warmest February, if possible even warmer than her last summer. Little did she know that Loki Laufeyson also thought the same.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked/Hated it? Do let me know ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Btw have you seen the Crimson Peak trailer? ASDKSJKLJSK!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
